The present invention relates generally to theft prevention devices, and more particularly to a lock device for a door of a printer, effective to prevent theft of an ink cartridge used by the printer.
Modern printers typically employ ink cartridges which mount upon an assembly internal to the printer. The assembly is operative to draw ink from the ink cartridge and deposit it upon a paper to be printed on. The ink supply of the ink cartridge is gradually depleted as printing is accomplished, and eventually a new ink cartridge is required in order to enable further printing.
In the case of some printers, the assembly is accessible only through resort to special tools or knowledge. In most cases, however, and particularly in the case of printers designed for use with personal computers, care is taken by the printer designers to ensure that the ink cartridge is more easily accessible by a user of the printer. In this regard, the ink cartridge is typically secured upon the assembly by means of a simple lever mechanism operable by hand.
Access to the assembly itself is often obstructed only by an external door of the printer. The only effective way to obstruct access to ink cartridges heretofore devised has therefore been to remove the ink cartridge from the printer and move it to a secure location. Obviously, this presents a substantial inconvenience, as the ink cartridge must be reinstalled into the printer before printing operations can resume, and removed again afterward.
There is moreover a noticeable trend for printer ink cartridges to be relatively high in cost. This is due in part to the fact that many ink cartridges are proprietary, and are available only from the manufacturer of the printer. Ink cartridges are typically also small in size. In particular, ink cartridges for ink jet printers are generally little larger than two inches on a side, and frequently much smaller. The combination of easy accessibility, high value and small size puts ink cartridges at an uncommonly high risk of theft.
Theft of ink cartridges is of special concern to governmental organizations and schools in particular. Schools generally employ personal computers and printers designed for use therewith. This is in part due to logistical concerns of the classroom setting, but also to the fact that part of the reason for having computer equipment in the classroom is to teach students how to use it. Since personal computer equipment is most likely the type the students will encounter later in life, it is the logical choice for the classroom.
As discussed above, printers designed for use with personal computers generally allow easy access to ink cartridges installed therein. Compounding the problem, however, is the fact the printers are likely to be of the same variety as are present in the students' own households. This makes the ink cartridges especially desirable to the students.
Moreover, students in their young age are less capable of realizing the consequences of their actions than adults. Finally, a typical classroom sees a periodic rotation of classes, so that the total number of students who spend time in the classroom is quite high. The aforementioned factors regarding the nature of ink cartridges and classrooms conspire to make theft of ink cartridges an especially serious problem in classrooms.
A need therefore exists for a device which can prevent theft of an ink cartridge while the ink cartridge is installed in a printer by obstructing access to the assembly upon which the ink cartridge is mounted.